Kitsune
by Slyeranime
Summary: Semuanya berawal ketika Sasuke menemukan seekor rubah berekor sembilan yang jatuh dari langit, membuatnya kembali teringat kepada sebuah dongeng yang sering di ceritakan sang Ibu saat ia kecil. NaruSasu Warning : OOC, AU, BL Chapter 2 Update
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Warning : BL OOC

Pair : Narusasu, Sasusaku

Kitsune

Chapter 1

By Slyeraniema

Uchiha Sasuke, Pemuda berusia 22 tahun yang hidup sendirian di dalam sebuah apartemen sederhana. Ia salah satu pegawai negri di sebuah perusahaan besar di kota Tokyo. Lebih senang hidup sendiri dan tidak begitu suka bergaul. Punya kepribadian tertutup dan sedikit egois. Paling benci ketika para gadis di tempat kerjanya mulai mencari-cari alasan untuk mengganggu pekerjaannya. Maklumlah wajah tampannya memang selalu sukses membuat para wanita bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Seorang gadis berambut pink melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Mata hijaunya berkilauan melihat kekasih hatinya berjalan lambat ke arahnya.

Ya benar, Kekasihnya. Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima Haruno Sakura menjadi kekasihnya. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak di Universitas. Waktu itu Sakura adalah satu-satunya sahabat Sasuke. Sejak pertama kali Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia langsung merasa tertarik dengan pemuda itu. Walau selalu di acuhkan, ia tetap tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendekati Sasuke. Syukurlah perjuangannya itu membuahkan hasil baginya. Karena sekarang Sasuke mau menerima perasaannya dan menjadikannya sebagai satu-satunya gadis terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Bibir Sasuke melengkung membentuk senyuman. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura menunggu sang gadis meraihnya.

Bagi Sasuke, Sakura berbeda dari gadis lainnya. Ia adalah wanita terkuat yang pernah Sasuke temui. Ia juga cantik. Sasuke menyukai Sakura yang mempunyai sifat dewasa. Entah ini perasaan bisa dibilang cinta atau tidak, tapi yang jelas, Sasuke selalu merasa nyaman jika berada di dekat gadis itu. Dan itu sudah menjadi alasan yang cukup bagi Sasuke untuk menyambut perasaan Sakura.

Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Mereka berdua berjalan secara berdampingan.

"Aneh sekali, hari ini kenapa begitu banyak bintang?" Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya. Malam itu memang terlihat berbeda. Langit Kota Tokyo yang biasanya hanya di balut oleh kegelapan, hari ini terlihat benar-benar terang. Bukan hanya ada bulan, sekarang bintang juga ikut ambil bagian memberikan cahayanya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan munculnya bintang di langit." Balas Sasuke, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan. Ia memasang wajah datar dan memilih untuk memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

Tapi Sakura masih tetap menganggap bahwa ini adalah kejadian yang luar biasa. "Bintang-bintang itu seperti membentuk sesuatu, coba lihat Sasuke." Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Sasuke. berusaha menarik perhatian kekasihnya.

Malas mendengar rengekan Sakura yang di yakininya akan berkelanjutan, Sasuke juga ikut menengadahkan kepala. Bintang-bintang itu memang bergerak. Bergerak membentuk Sesuatu, entah apa. Sasuke tidak tahu dan tidak begitu perduli. Ia tetap menganggap bahwa itu hanyalah sesuatu hal yang biasa terjadi. Sebenarnya bukan bintang yang bergerak tapi bumilah yang berotasi.

"Sudah sampai. Pulanglah." Kata Sasuke, membuat Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya kearah sebuah rumah yang cukup besar di hadapannya. Ia mengernyit kecewa begitu tau bahwa waktu perpisahannya dengan Sasuke akhirnya telah tiba.

"Cepat sekali." Keluhnya. Ia merasakan genggaman tangan Sasuke terlepas darinya. Mata emeraldnya memandang Sasuke seakan-akan mengharapkan sesuatu. Tapi pemuda berambut raven itu hanya mengelus-ngelus rambut pinknya, lalu berbalik meninggalkannya.

Sakura menghela nafas, kecewa. Sudah hampir satu tahun mereka jadian, tapi hubungan mereka tidak pernah berjalan maju. Sikap Sasuke sama seperti ketika mereka masih berteman dulu. Ia tetap bersikap dingin dan tertutup. Sejujurnya Sakura mengharapkan sesuatu hal yang lebih. Minimal sebuah ciuman selamat tinggal, atau kata-kata romantis yang biasa di lakukan sepasang kekasih pada umumnya.

Sakura tak bergerak dari tempatnya sampai punggung Sasuke benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Bahkan sebuah lirikan selamat tinggalpun tak pernah di berikan.

Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Entah kenapa, Hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan. Ia memejamkan mata Onyxnya untuk bersiap-siap masuk ke alam mimpi, namun hembusan angin dingin kembali membangunkannya. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela. Gorden putihnya bergoyang pelan mengikuti irama angin. Aneh sekali seingatnya ia tidak pernah membuka jendela.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya yang terasa berat. Ia berjalan malas kearah jendela. Tangan putihnya berusaha menjangkau jendela ketika sesuatu hal yang lain menarik perhatiannya. Ada yang janggal dengan langit pada malam itu. Bintang-bintang bersinar lebih cerah dari biasanya, bahkan jauh lebih terang dari saat ia bersama Sakura. Begitu menyilaukan mengalahkan cahaya bulan. Dan yang membuat Sasuke heran adalah bentuk dari kumpulan bintang-bintang itu. Berbentuk seperti seekor rubah yang memiliki Sembilan ekor.

"Kitsune," Sasuke bergumam, teringat dengan sebuah dongeng yang selalu di ceritakan ibunya ketika ia kecil.

Sebuah dongeng tentang seekor rubah yang di sebut dengan Kitsune. Konon semakin banyak ekor yang dimilikinya maka semakin kuat pula kekuatan yang di miliki sang rubah.

Sasuke paling suka jika di ceritakan dongeng kitsune oleh Ibunya. Setiap malam ia akan terus menunggu sang ibu datang menceritakan tentang kisah-kisah menarik yang berhubungan dengan kitsune.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya ketika cahaya bintang semakin menyilaukan. Ia bahkan berusaha melindungi ke dua matanya ketika secara mendadak, bintang-bintang itu membesar dan akhirnya - seperti meletus tanpa suara- mereka pecah membentuk kepingan-kepingan kecil lain, lalu terjatuh seperti hujan meteor.

Sedetikpun Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari langit yang gemerlap itu. Pecahan bintang berjatuhan ke berbagai penjuru. Ia menatap penuh kekaguman pada kilauan cahaya yang memantul pada mata Onyxnya. Sasuke menahan nafasnya ketika kepingan bintang terbesar tiba-tiba jatuh menuju arahnya. Ia mulai panik ketika bintang jatuh itu semakin dekat dengannya. Dan secara spontan tangannya terulur menangkap bintang itu.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak sangat cepat. Tangannya bergetar menopang berat sang bintang jantung. Bintang itu terasa sangat berat. Sasuke harus menekukkan lututnya untuk menahan agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh ke luar jendela. Matanya yang sempat terpejam membulat sempurna ketika menyadari bentuk sesungguhnya dari bintang itu.

Itu bukan bintang. Itu adalah seekor rubah. Seekor rubah yang di baluti bulu lebat berwarna orange. Ia sebesar kedua telapak tangan Sasuke. Dan yang mebuat Sasuke benar-benar terkejut adalah jumlah ekornya. Ekornya ada Sembilan.

Sasuke merapatkan tubuh sang rubah ke dadanya. Ia menutup jendela dengan satu tangan, lalu meletakkan rubah ke atas kasurnya. Ia menatap rubah, deg-degan. Siapa yang sangka akan menemukan seekor rubah yang jatuh dari langit.

Mata sang rubah terpejam. Ke Sembilan ekornya melengkung mengitari tubuhnya. Ia terlihat seperti sedang tertidur nyenyak. Sasuke duduk di samping sang rubah dan mengelus bulu-bulunya dengan lembut. Entah mengapa ada perasaan senang bercampur rindu di hatinya. Padahal ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan sang rubah.

Ada berbagai pertanyaan di kepalanya yang menyangkut tentang makhluk asing di hadapannya itu. Tapi ia menelannya dalam-dalam, ketika merasakan tubuh sang rubah mulai bergetar. Sasuke tersenyum geli ketika rubah ekor Sembilan itu menunjukkan responnya kepada sentuhan Sasuke. ke Sembilan ekornya sedikit membuka dan tubuh oranyenya melengkung mendekat kearah sentuhan.

Sasuke membaringkan dirinya ke atas ranjang. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Kitsune dan mengelus belakang telinga sang rubah.

Kejadian hari ini begitu aneh. Tak akan ada orang yang bisa menjelaskan hal ini kepadanya.

Secara mendadak Sasuke teringat dengan ibunya. Ibu yang telah lama meninggalkannya dalam kebakaran besar yang menewaskan seluruh keluarganya. Bencana itu membuatnya hidup sebatang kara dan kesepian. Ia teringat kebiasan ibunya setiap malam yang datang ke kamarnya dan menceritakan tentang kisah kitsune dengan versi yang berbeda-beda.

Sasuke merindukan Ibunya. Ia ingin melihat senyuman lembut sang ibu dan merasakan perasaan hangat yang selalu muncul ketika bersama dengannya.

Sasuke kecil sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah cemberut. Ia meremas selimutnya dengan kesal.

"Sasuke-chan." Panggil seseorang.

Sasuke menoleh, ia mendapati wajah cantik Ibunya sedang mengintip dari balik pintu. Sasuke langsung membuang wajah. Walau Ayahnyalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kekesalannya, Sasuke punya kebiasaan buruk untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada semua orang. Sasuke bahkan tak kunjung mau berbalik ketika Sang Ibu duduk di sampingnya.

"Masih marah?" Mikoto menegur anaknya. Ia tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi sang anak yang langsung berubah cemberut.

"Tou-san jahat!" Desis Sasuke, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan air matanya yang berontak ingin mengalir. Walau masih kecil, tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa seorang Uchiha tidak boleh menangis.

Mikoto mengelus rambut sang anak dengan lembut. "Mau Ibu ceritakan tentang sebuah dongeng?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang sang Ibu dengan tatapan penasaran. Hatinya mendadak mulai melunak.

"Apa kau tau tentang dongeng rubah berekor Sembilan?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Biar Ibu ceritakan." Mikoto mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada pemuda cilik di dekatnya. Ia memperbaiki selimut sang anak dan membaringkan Sasuke di ranjang.

Lalu suara lembutnya mulai terdengar menceritakan tentang dongeng sang rubah.

"_Suatu hari hidup seekor rubah berekor Sembilan. Ia jatuh hati kepada seorang manusia. Karena tak bisa menahan perasaannya, rubah itu memutuskan untuk menyamar menjadi seorang wanita cantik. Ia pergi menemui sang manusia dan mulai mendekatinya. Sang manusiapun membalas cintanya. Mereka hidup bersama di sebuah gubuk kecil di desa. Sayangnya, tidak lama kemudian rahasia sang rubah terbongkar. Penduduk desa yang tahu tentang hal itu berusaha untuk membunuh sang rubah. Namun sang manusia yang tetap mencintainya berusaha melindunginya dan terbunuh. Sang rubah yang berhasil melarikan diri, hanya mampu menangisi kematian sang manusia. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari dunia ini ke tempat di mana sang manusia berada. Di dunia lain mereka kembali bertemu dan hidup bahagia selamanya._ Kau tau apa makna dari cerita ini, Sasuke?_" _

Suara ibunya tiba-tiba menghilang. Secara mendadak ruangan menjadi kabur. Cahaya lampu di gantikan oleh kegelapan. Sasuke tak bisa melihat apapun. Ia berdiri gemetaran di tengah kegelapan.

"Ibu…?" Panggilnya.

Dan mendadak cahaya kembali. Ia terlonjak ketika Suara teriakan memohon pertolongan terdengar dari segala penjuru. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia menoleh ke sekililingnya, bergerak mencari sumber suara tanpa tahu kemana dirinya harus melangkah. Seluruh ruangan di kuasai oleh kobaran api. Sasuke tidak merasakan panas, tapi teriakan mengerikan itu sungguh membuatnya ketakutan. Ia tutup telinganya rapat-rapat dan berteriak keras memanggil Ibunya.

Tidak ada yang datang. Ia tetap sendirian. Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata onyxnya yang melebar. Kakinya terasa lemas, Ia tak mampu menopang berat badan tubuhnya. Ia jatuh bersujud di lantai. Mata Onyxnya memandang liar ke sekitarnya. Ia takut. Ia ingin keluar dari tempat ini.

"Hentikan! Keluarkan aku! Tolong aku! Ibu!"

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendekapnya dari belakang. Tangan itu merengkuh tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat seakan-akan berusaha untuk melindunginya. Sasuke tidak melihat wajah orang itu, ia tak berani menoleh. Ia takut, jika ia berbalik kehangatan yang di terimanya saat ini akan menghilang dan ia akan kembali sendirian.

Lalu Ruangan kembali berubah. Ia sedang berbaring di ranjangnya dengan selimut hangat yang melilit tubuhnya. Nafasnya sesak, ia memandang sekelilingnya. Semuanya tampak normal, ia masih berada di apartemennya.

_Mimpi itu lagi_

Sasuke memperbaiki posisi tidurnya. Ia menarik selimutnya sampai keleher. Sungguh Ia merasa sangat letih. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan kembali tertidur.

Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu

Suara jam weaker membangunkan Sasuke. Ia membuka mata Onyxnya, lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai jam weaker yang terletak di atas meja dekat ranjangnya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan berusaha memperpanjang jangkauannya. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan pergerakan di dadanya. Sasuke menoleh

Rubah ekor Sembilan terlihat sedang merapatkan dirinya ke dada Sasuke. Sasuke terperangah. Kejadian tadi malam yang ia pikir adalah mimpi kini kembali ke dalam ingatannya. Benar, tadi malam ia menemukan kitsune yang terjatuh dari langit.

Sasuke menggeser tubuh sang kitsune dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia mematikan jam weekernya, lalu kembali mencurahkan perhatiannya kepada makhluk asing di ranjangnya.

Ada yang aneh. Seingat Sasuke tubuh kitsune tadi malam hanya sebesar dua telapak tangannya, tapi sekarang ia menjadi lebih besar. Tubuhnya kini sepanjang tangan Sasuke dan menjadi lebih gemuk. Kitsune membuka kedua matanya, memamerkan mata oranye sewarna bulunya.

Rubah itu berdiri dengan keempat kakinya di atas ranjang Sasuke. Ia berdiri memandang Sasuke dengan kepala yang sedikit di miringkan. Sasuke tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tapi ia menyadari bahwa Sang rubah kini terlihat lebih kuat dari yang kemarin.

"Dari mana asalmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Sang rubah tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya mengedip-ngedipkan mata oranyenya.

"Kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari langit?" Pertanyaan lain terlontar dari bibir Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak mengharapkan jawaban. Tentunya ia sendiri tahu bahwa binatang tidak mungkin bicara. Ia bertanya hanya untuk memuaskan dirinya saja.

"Apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku?" Katanya lagi. Ia mengelus telinga sang rubah, yang langsung mendekatkan diri ke arah Sasuke untuk meminta lebih.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia senang ada 'orang' lain disisinya. Setidaknya ia tidak akan sendirian dan hidupnya akan lebih berwarna.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh sang rubah dan mendekapnya di dadanya. Merasakan setiap kehangatan yang bisa di berikan rubah kepadanya. Ia tertawa geli ketika sang rubah mulai menjilati dagunya dengan antusias.

Sasuke meletakkan sang rubah di lantai. Walau masih ingin bermain, ia tetap punya kehidupan sehari-hari yang harus di jalani.

"_Time for work._" Gumam Sasuke, ketika sang rubah berlari-lari di kakinya berusaha kembali menarik perhatiannya.

Sasuke membuka kulkasnya, memandang setiap benda yang ada di dalam. Ia tidak pernah memelihara binatang sebelumnya, jadi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia berikan.

Sasuke melirik sang rubah –yang sedang sibuk menggaruk hidungnya dengan kaki bagian depan- sebentar. Ia mengambil susu dan menuangkannya ke atas mangkuk. Ia berjongkok di dekar kitsune, lalu menyodorkan mangkuk tersebut ke hadapannya.

Pandangan kitsune jatuh ke mangkuk di hadapannya. Ia kembali memiringkan kepalanya, seakan-akan sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Alis Sasuke berkerut, bingung. Apa binatang bisa berpikir?

Sasuke menggeser mangkuk lebih dekat kearah kitsune, membuatnya kaget dan melompat mundur. Ia mendelik kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu makanan kesukaanmu, tapi kebanyakan binatang selalu minum susu,kan?" Jelas Sasuke. Ia mengetukkan buku jarinya ke pinggir mangkuk, berusaha mengembalikan perhatian kitsune.

Kitsune memandang Sasuke sebentar. Lalu secara perlahan, ia mendekatkan dirinya ke mangkuk dan mulai menjilati susu di dalamnya. Sasuke tersenyum puas, ketika sang Kitsune mulai menikmati apa yang di berikannya.

"_Time for work_." Gumam Sasuke lagi seraya beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor.

Kitsune sedang menyeruput tetesan susu terakhirnya ketika Sasuke telah selesai memasang dasinya. Mata onyxnya menatap setiap gerak gerik sang rubah, yang kini telah memanjat di atas sofanya dan kembali mengulum diri dengan Sembilan ekornya. Matanya kembali terpejam.

Sasuke menyeruput kopinya, lalu melirik jam tangannya. Sudah tidak ada waktu, jika ia mengulur waktu lagi, maka ia akan datang terlambat. Jelas Sasuke tidak mau itu. Untuk pekerjaan ia harus bersikap professional. Sasuke menyambar tas kejanya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia melirik sang rubah sebentar sebelum menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Semoga di apartemen ini tidak ada larangan untuk memelihara hewan peliharaan.

Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu

"Rubah adalah hewan berjenis omnivora. Untuk tumbuhan mereka biasa memakan jenis rumput, jamur, buah, biji-bijian dan buah-buahan. Hmm kurasa ini tidak terlalu rumit." Sakura membalik bukunya yang berjudul ensiklopedia hewan.

Ia mengangguk-ngangguk sendiri, lalu kembali memandang kekasihnya dengan penasaran. "Apa Sasuke-kun berencana memelihara seekor rubah?"

"Hn," Balas Sasuke datar. Perhatiannya masih terpusat kepada buku yang -terletak di atas meja- menampakkan gambar seekor rubah berekor belang.

"Untuk apa menanyakan tentang rubah?" Tanya Sakura, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud jawaban Sasuke tadi.

"Karena di rumahku ada seekor rubah."

"Apa?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Gadis berambut pink itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke berusaha mencari kebenaran pada wajah sang kekasih, yang sayangnya sedang menampakkan ekpresi kosong tak terbaca.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau serius?"

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mata Onyxnya menangkap baris kalimat menarik tentang sang rubah

_Karakter fisik yang umum untuk semua rubah adalah bentuk moncongnya yang khas dan ekornya yang lebat. Fitur lain bervariasi sesuai dengan habitat mereka._

Bulu oranye dan berekor Sembilan, dari mana tepatnya rubah sejenis itu berasal? Sasuke tidak tahu. Apapun jawabannya, ia yakin hal itu akan sulit di terima oleh nalarnya, mengingat rubah itu jatuh dari langit. Tapi mungkin saja ia terbawa angin topan dan terhempas sampai ke tempat tinggalnya.

"_Imposible!_" Desis Sasuke mengenyahkan pikiran tolol dari kepalanya.

Sasuke menutup buku di hadapannya dan mengembalikannya di tempatnya semula. Ia mengacuhkan Sakura yang mulai memaparkan pernyataan-pernyataan ketidak percayaannya kepada Sasuke mengenai dirinya yang memutuskan untuk memiliki hewan peliharaan.

"Boleh aku ke apartemenmu? Aku ingin melihat rubah itu." Pinta Sakura. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke ketika mereka berjalan di koridor bersama-sama. Beberapa gadis yang memperhatikan mereka hanya bisa melemparkan pandangan iri sekaligus benci kepada Sakura.

Sakura sudah kebal dengan hal-hal yang seperti ini. Maklumlah berpacaran dengan lelaki tampan memang tidak mudah, selalu banyak cobaan. Dan dulupun Sakura juga salah satu dari mereka –sekumpulan wanita yang hanya bisa memandang Sasuke dari jauh. Ia salah satu wanita yang tidak bisa berkutik dari pesona sang Uchiha.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Ia memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari semua orang, termasuk Sakura. Walaupun Sakura salah satu orang terdekatnya tetap saja ada perasaan aneh yang membuatnya memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak ingin membeberkan masalah ini. Dan walaupun di beberkan, ia yakin Sakura tetap tidak akan mempercayainya. Lagipula Siapa yang akan percaya tentang Rubah ekor Sembilan yang jatuh dari langit? Hanya anak umur 5 tahun yang mungkin percaya.

"Sasuke-kun? Apa kau mendengarku?" Bisik Sakura berusaha kembali menarik perhatian sang kekasih yang sepertinya sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sasuke yang di tarik paksa dari pikirannya, memandang Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin melihatnya, boleh aku datang ke apartemenmu?"

"Tidak sekarang, Sakura. Hari ini aku sibuk." Jawab Sasuke di sambut oleh desahan kecewa Sakura.

Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu

Sasuke bahkan belum melangkah sepenuhnya ke dalam apartemen ketika makhluk berbulu oranye tiba-tiba melompat menerjangnya, membuatnya terjatuh tergeletak di lantai. Makhluk itu menimpah tubuh Sasuke dan segera menjilat pipinya dengan bersemangat. Sasuke hanya bisa melindungi wajah dengan lengan tangannya untuk menghentikan serangan menggelikan dari makhluk bermulut moncong itu.

"Hentikan!" Sahut Sasuke keras. Ia mendorong tubuh berat Kitsune menjauh darinya.

Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, lalu memelototi sang Kitsune dengan kesal. Ia mengelus belakang kepalanya yang tadi sempat berbenturan dengan lantai yang dingin.

Ini mengerikan. Sekarang ukuran tubuh Kitsune telah menyamai besar tubuh anjing dewasa. Kesembilan ekornya terlihat seperti bunga yang sedang mekar, membuat tubuh sang Kitsune terlihat lebih besar dua kali lipat. Sasuke mulai merasa tidak tenang. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan sampai kapan tubuh sang Kitsune akan tumbuh, akan sebesar apa dia nanti.

"Kau lapar?" Sasuke memperhatikan sang kitsune yang mulai menggigiti kantong plastik belanjaannya. Ia menarik keluar buah berry dari dalam kantong yang langsung di lahap habis oleh sang rubah.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia tidak bisa merawat Rubah ajaib ini. Tapi ia juga tidak tega menyerahkan sang rubah ke siapapun. Ia bisa dijadikan bahan percobaan oleh tangan-tangan para peneliti. Tentu saja rubah yang memiliki Sembilan ekor, sudah jelas bukan rubah biasa. Dia akan menjadi sasaran empuk, jika di ketahui oleh masyarakat umum.

Kembali Sasuke menghela nafas. Otak jeniusnya tidak berhasil menemukan jalan keluar bagi kelanjutan hidup sang rubah. Sasuke mengelus kepala sang rubah yang kini sibuk melahap roti isi dagingnya. Sekarang ia terlalu letih, jadi otaknya agak sulit untuk di ajak bekerja sama. Setelah beristirahat mungkin ia akan menemukan jalan terbaik untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Untuk sementara, ia membiarkan sang rubah tinggal di tempatnya.

Sasuke melepas dasinya dan membuka kancing kerahnya seraya melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan Kitsune yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur yang terasa hangat dan empuk. Ia memandang Kitsune yang duduk di sampingnya. Sang Kitsune menatap balik mata Onyx Sasuke dalam diam.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tumbuh secepat ini?" Gumam Sasuke, membelai lembut moncong sang rubah.

Dan setelah itu Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dan tertidur lelap dalam keheningan.

Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu

**Prang**

Suara benda pecah membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menancapkan ke dua mata Onyxnya ke arah pintu yang memisahkannya dari sumber suara.

Pencuri?

Sasuke melirik jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan pukul 2 malam. Ia pasang telinganya lebar-lebar berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara sedikitpun. Ia berkonsentrasi untuk mendengar suara-suara selanjutnya. Derap langkah kaki semakin membuat dirinya yakin, bahwa ada seseorang selain dirinya di dalam apartemen.

"Cih, merepotkan!" Gumam Sasuke pelan, merasa sangat keberatan dengan kedatangan tamu yang tak di undang tersebut.

Ini pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan para pencuri. Yup 'para' karena jika di nilai dari suara langkah kakinya mereka lebih dari satu. Pencuri bodoh yang bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan suara langkah kakinya.

Suatu keuntungan bagi Sasuke yang lupa mematikan lampu. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kearah sekitar kamarnya tanpa harus meraba-raba mencari saklar.Sasuke meraih telpon genggamnya, lalu menghubungi nomor darurat. Setelah memberi penjelasan kepada sang penerima, ia menekan tombol merah di telpon genggamnya dan kembali meletakkannya di kasur.

"Wah ini unik sekali. Mereka punya benda unik seperti ini. Oi, Neji coba lihat." Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara menyahut dengan antusias. sang pencuri tidak repot-repot untuk mengecilkan suaranya, ia bahkan menyebutkan nama rekannya tanpa beban.

Dan itu Nampak ganjil bagi Sasuke.

"Berhenti bermain-main! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" Suara yang lebih dalam membalas suara pertama.

Apa yang di pikirkan oleh pencuri itu? Mereka saling bercakap dengan suara, yang Sasuke yakini bisa terdengar sampai ke seluruh isi apartemen. Setiap Pencuri pasti akan datang mengendap-ngendap tanpa suara. Berbalikan dengan apa yang di lakukan para tamu tidak diundangnya ini.

Atau mungkin mereka bukan pencuri

Tubuh Sasukemenegang begitu merasakan langkah kaki semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Mata Onyxnya menyipit ketika pintu secara perlahan di buka dari luar. Perasaan Sasuke mulai tidak enak ketika pintu dibuka semakin lebar.

Sasuke tidak takut. Jelas ia bukan penakut, tapi ada sesuatu hal lain yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Seperti ada aura mencekam yang mengitarinya, dan anehnya aura itu bukan dari arah pintu yang akan terbuka, tetapi dari arah sisinya yang lain. Sasuke tidak tau itu apa, ia tidak sempat berbalik untuk mengonfirmasi. Ini berkat kehadiran dua orang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Eh, ada orang lain disini." Sahut pemuda beralis tebal ketika mata anehnya berhenti untuk memandang Sasuke yang kini mematung di tempatnya. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba hijau yang super ketat. Sepertinya pemuda ini sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang fashion.

Pemuda yang lain berdiri di sisi rekannya. Ia terlihat lebih pintar dan lebih tenang. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam di biarkan terurai. Dan kedua matanya terlihat tidak biasa bagi Sasuke, warnanya abu-abu terang dan itu terlihat sedikit mengerikan.

Pemuda berambut panjang tidak membalas komentar rekannya. Ke dua matanya sedang berkonsentrasi menatap sesuatu di samping Sasuke.

"Kami datang menjemputmu, Naruto-sama." Ia berkata dengan nada yang super sopan. Seakan-akan sedang berbicara kepada orang yang sangat di hormatinya. Rekannya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon, kedua matanya juga menatap kearah yang sama.

Sasuke masih merasa kesulitan untuk mencerna keadaan yang serba mendadak ini. Ia tidak ingat mengenai kehadiran dari seseorang yang bernama 'Naruto-sama' di dalam kamarnya. Ya disini Sasuke tinggal sendirian. Tak ada manusia lain yang tinggal di apartemennya selain dirinya sendiri.

Namun angin dingin yang berhembus di dekatnya membuat Sasuke bergidik dan merubah pendiriannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sang Kitsune sedang duduk di sampingnya. Nafas Sasuke tercekat, melihat sang Kitsune yang kini berukuran lebih besar dari dirinya. Dan yang membuat Sasuke paling terkejut adalah Seluruh tubuh sang Kitsune yang di selubungi oleh aura atau mungkin udara berwarna oranye.

Tiba-tiba sebuah angin kencang bergerak berputar di sekitarnya. Menyelubungi tubuh Rubah yang sukses menerbangkan segala barang-barang ke udara mengikuti arah angin sang Kitsune. Sasuke sendiri sudah mundur cukup jauh dari sang Kitsune dan mencengkram lemari pakaiannya sekuat tenaga untuk mencegahnya ikut terbang.

Apa ini salah satu mimpi anehnya? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir dengan logis sekarang. Ia memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada genggamannya pada lemari. Ia mepererat genggamannya ketika gaya gravitasi semakin kuat menariknya.

Lalu anginpun berhenti. Barang-barang yang berterbangan langsung jatuh ke atas lantai dengan suara bergemuruh. Sasuke meregangkan pegangannya. Nafasnya menderu.

"Hoo, aku kembali." Sahut sebuah Suara.

Ada seorang pemuda asing yang berdiri tegak di kamarnya. Ia berambut kuning dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya. Kulit kecoklatannya membungkus tubuh maskulinnya yang sempurna. Ia tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaianpun.

Pemuda itu memandang tubuhnya sendiri dengan senyum penuh kepuasan. Ia menunduk mengambil celana training Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu memakainya tanpa repot-repot meminta izin. Dan Sasuke melihatnya, mata pemuda itu memiliki warna yang sama dengan mata Sang Kitsune, oranye. Setidaknya Sasuke masih sempat melihatnya sebelum mata itu berubah menjadi berwarna biru safir indah.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kita harus segera kembali." Pemuda bersuara dalam kembali berbicara.

Tapi sang pemuda blonde menjulurkan jari telunjuknya ke atas dan menggoyang-goyangkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Ckckck, jangan terburu-buru Neji. Tenang saja." Katanya.

"Naruto-sama semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu." Sahut pemuda serba hijau. "Apa kau tahu betapa leganya kami ketika Neji merasakan kehadiranmu. Kami pikir kau sudah mati"

Pemuda blonde bernama Naruto itu menatap kedua temannya dengan pandangan terhina. "Mana mungkin Menma brengsek itu berhasil membunuhku! Mana mungkin aku mati semudah itu!" Geramnya.

"Ya kupikir juga begitu, aku mengira kau hanya mengalami luka berat yang membuat chakramu melemah, tapi " Neji memutuskan kalimatnya, ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya, " tapi bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sembuh secepat ini?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah mungkin karena Kyuubi. Intinya aku kehilangan kesadaranku dan terbangun dalam wujud Kyuubi."

Neji terlihat masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi gerakan Naruto membuatnya terhenti.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah salah satu sudut ruangan. Mata birunya memandang seseorang yang berdiri terpaku di tempatnya dalam diam.

"Berlagak seperti hewan peliharaan ternyata mengasyikkan juga." Bibir Naruto melengkung membentuk seringai.

Sasuke yang kini menyadari bahwa tiga pasang mata sedang menatapnya, hanya bisa mematung dengan wajah super pucat. Ia berharap ketiga orang itu menyelesaikan urusannya dan segera angkat kaki dari apartemennya. Tapi sayangnya, keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya, karena ketiga orang itu terlihat sangat tertarik dengan kehadirannya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan kepadanya?" Pemuda bertampang aneh adalah orang pertama yang mulai menanyakan sesuatu hal yang berkaitan dengan dirinya, membuat Sasuke bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan ketenangannya lagi.

"Dia sudah melihat kita." Pemuda itu kembali menyahut. Sasuke mulai merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam perutnya yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Apa kita bunuh saja?" dan kalimat ini seperti tamparan untuknya. Walau Sasuke pandai bela diri tetap saja ia tidak akan menang melawan tiga manusia luar biasa sekaligus.

"Kita tidak akan membunuhnya." Naruto menyahut, membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit lega. "Kita akan membawanya."

Sasuke terbelalak. Membawanya? Kemana? Kedunianya? _Shit!_ Kenapa pemuda ini begitu mudah memutuskan jalan hidupnya begitu saja.

"Kau mau membawa manusia ke Konoha?" Neji menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya melemparkan seringainya kepada Neji dan melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi." Naruto mengelurkan tangannya. Seringainya berubah menjadi cengiran super lebar yang memamerkan dua gigi taring tajam.

Sejujurnya pemuda bernama Naruto itu memang mengingatkannya kepada kitsune yang di temukannya secara tidak sengaja. Jika ia bisa mengulang waktu ia akan biarkan saja rubah ekor Sembilan itu terjatuh ke tanah.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Mendadak dirinya di kuasai oleh amarah. Ia merasa di bohongi. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Tubuh Naruto memang hanya lebih besar sedikit dari tubuhnya, tapi tetap saja dia bukan manusia biasa. Dia bisa menciptakan angin topan di dalam kamarnya. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa keras pukulan yang bisa ia layangkan jika Sasuke sampai membuatnya marah.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggalkan saja aku disini? Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apapun." Sasuke berkata dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar. Gemetar dalam usahanya untuk menahan emosinya yang sedang meluap-luap. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus tetap tenang. Ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Uchiha tidak akan menunjukkan emosinya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, mata birunya memandang lurus ke onyx Sasuke. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang ingin tinggal denganku?"

Alis Sasuke mengerut, kapan dia mengatakannya? Ia tidak mungkin sebodoh itu dengan mengajak seorang 'entah apa' untuk hidup bersamanya.

"Kami hanya punya dua pilihan." Lanjut Naruto, ketika melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak akan menunjukkan respon yang berarti," membunuhmu atau membawamu bersama kami."

Kata-kata Naruto bagaikan sambaran petir bagi Sasuke. Mati atau hidup di neraka? Ya hidup bersama mereka mungkin akan seperti di neraka. Siapa tau mereka akan memanfaatkannya menjadi eksperimen-eksperimen mengerikan.

"Tak perlu takut, kau aman bersamaku." Naruto berusaha menenangkan, cengirannya semakin lebar.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dan meneriakinya bahwa ia sama sekali tidak takut. Hanya saja mulutnya menjadi kaku ketika tangan Naruto melingkar di pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya horror ketika mendengar dua kata keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Kita pergi." Bukan lagi pertanyaan tapi telah menjadi pernyataan.

Lalu secara mendadak apartemen Sasuke berubah menjadi buram

_Oh, Kami-sama jika ini adalah mimpi tolong bangunkanlah dia sekarang juga!_

Tbc

FF baru yang saya buat di tengah kegalauan. Karena FF saya yang sebelum-sebelumnya sudah terlalu banyak yang bertema tentang sekolah kali ini saya ingin membuat yang supernatural. Bosan juga kan bikin FF yang temanya sekolahan mulu.

Saya akan usahakan untuk meng-update chapter dua nya pada minggu ini (sebelum hiatus), jadi reader dimohon kerja samanya ^_^

Ada yang ingin dituliskan mengenai fanfic saya satu ini? Ketidakpuasan? Kritikan yang membangun? Atau pujian? *Cengengesan

Mau menebak bagaimana chapter 2 nya pun boleh, siapa tau bisa jadi inspirasi buat author

Yuk Silahkan di ripiuh ^_^

Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk meripiuh loh


	2. Konoha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : BL OOC

Pair : Narusasu, NaruHina, Sasukarin

Happy Reading

Kitsune

Chapter 2

By Slyeranime

"Kita pergi." Kata-kata Naruto terus mengaung di telinga Sasuke. Dua kata mengerikan itu sukses membuatnya lemas seketika.

Ia merasakan kamarnya mengabur dan berputar begitu cepat, ia bisa sedikit melihat kamar apartemennya yang berubah menjadi beberapa pepohonan yang bergerak cepat bagai kilatan. Sasuke menutup kedua matanya ketika penglihatannya hanya membuatnya semakin pusing. Ia seakan melayang, dan tubuhnya hanya di topang oleh tangan kuat yang mengitari pinggangnya, membuat tubuhnya menempel dengan sang pemilik dari tangan tersebut.

Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Ia merasa akan jatuh ketika angin kencang tiba-tiba muncul. Sasuke ingin mencengkram Naruto untuk membuatnya tetap merasa aman. Tapi tak ada yang bisa di cengkram, Naruto tidak memakai baju, dan ia terlalu canggung untuk menyentuh –dengan tangannya- kulit kecokelatan itu. Ia merasakan tangan Naruto menarik tubuhnya semakin kuat ke dalam dekapannya, ketika kekuatan angin semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan mendadak semuanya berhenti. Ia merasakan kakinya berpijak di atas aspal yang dingin.

Sasuke kembali membuka mata Onyxnya ketika Naruto melepaskannya. Ia bergidik merasakan angin malam yang dingin, menerpanya dan mengibarkan rambutnya.

"Selamat datang di Konoha. _My Sweet Home_." Naruto memperkenalkan.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terperangah. Mereka berada di depan sebuah istana. Istana yang bahkan lebih besar dari gedung tempat kerjanya. Ia yakin di dalam istana itu bisa di tinggali beratus-ratus orang. Setiap ujungnya memiliki menara raksasa, yang menjulang tinggi, menambah kesan megah dan elit.

Gerbang istana mendadak terbuka, dua orang wanita –yang mengenakan Kimono berwarna merah mudah- keluar membawa sebuah kimono berwarna kuning yang terlipat rapi. Ketika sampai di depan Naruto mereka menunduk penuh hormat lalu membuka Kimono dan membantu Naruto untuk memakainya.

Sepertinya pemuda bernama Naruto itu memiliki posisi sangat penting di istana ini.

"Tsunade-sama ingin segera bertemu dengan anda yang mulia." Kata salah satu dari mereka. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tak sedikitpun memandang lawan bicaranya.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu mengangkat satu tangannya seakan-akan memberi sinyal kepada Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Sasuke memandang dua orang pelayan di hadapannya yang kini berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri Naruto, memberi jalan kepada tuannya. Di belakang Sasuke, dua orang pemuda yang salah satunya di ketahui bernama Neji mengikuti Naruto tanpa bicara.

Tak ada kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk melarikan diri. Ia terkunci di tengah-tengah. Sejujurnnya Ia tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh oleh orang-orang asing di hadapannya ini. Ia ingin kembali ke apartemennya yang hangat, dan menjalani hari-harinya dengan tenang. Apa yang kira-kira terjadi di apartemennya sekarang? Ia masih ingat bahwa ia telah menghubungi polisi ketika para tamu yang tidak diundang itu datang secara mendadak. Ia membayangkan wajahnya muncul di surat kabar sebagai orang hilang.

Lalu apa yang akan di lakukan Sakura? Kekasihnya itu pasti akan sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam istana. Sebagian besar diisi oleh ornamen-ornamen mengkilat yang terbuat dari kaca. Mereka berjalan melewati koridor panjang berkarpet merah, yang sepertinya tidak memiliki ujung. Beberapa orang yang sempat berpapasan dengan Naruto langsung berhenti dan bersujud memberi hormat. Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan sudut matanya, pemuda itu hanya terus memandang ke depan, tidak memerdulikan sapaan hormat dari para pelayan.

Sasuke memperhatikan dirinya sendiri melalui salah satu cermin yang tadi dilewatinya. Ia masih mengenakan kemeja dan celana kantornya. Ia bahkan tidak mengenakan alas kaki. Keadaannya sekarang ini nampak ganjil jika dibandingkan dengan para pelayan yang mengenakan seragam kimono yang rapi, -Pelayan wanita mengenakan kimono warna merah mudah dan pelayan pria mengenakan kimono berwarna biru langit- tidak heran jika beberapa dari pelayan tersebut mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Ia harus menyusun rencana. Ia harus mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk keluar dari tempat ini. sementara ini biarkanlah semuanya berjalan sesuai kehendak mereka. Minimal Sasuke tidak membuat pemuda blonde yang berjalan di hadapannya ini marah. Yah berlagak menjadi orang patuh mungkin bukan ide yang buruk.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu besar berwarna kuning. Warnanya yang mengkilau membuatnya curiga bahwa pintu itu terbuat dari emas.

"Baa-chan!" Panggil Naruto seraya membuka pintu.

Wanita cantik berambut kuning duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meja besar di hadapannya. Ruangan yang luasnya hampir sebesar apartemen Sasuke itu di cat berwarna putih dengan lantai berwarna emas. Setiap tembok di penuhi oleh pajangan aneh dan beberapa foto yang tidak di kenali Sasuke. Kursi kayu berwarna kuning berjejer rapi di salah satu sisi ruangan.

"Naruto?" Wanita itu menyahut, memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tekejut. "Kau tidak terluka?"

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya, seraya mengatakan "Aku baik-baik saja."

Tsunade terdiam, berpikir. Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa di mengertinya. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu seharusnya memberikan luka fatal kepada Naruto. "Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Naruto nyengir. "Kenapa kalian terlihat begitu khawatir? Bukankah lukaku memang selalu sembuh dengan cepat?"

Tsunade mengangguk, tapi tetap saja jawaban yang diberikan Naruto masih tidak bisa memuaskannya.

"Bagaimana dengannya?" Naruto bertanya balik. Ia memandang Tsunade tanpa berkedip. Ada kilatan kebencian ketika ia mengucapkannya.

Tsunade menghela nafas. Ia tahu siapa yang di maksud Naruto. Dan sungguh ia sangat letih melihat kelakuan kedua Jinchuuriki itu.

Di konoha, orang yang pantas untuk menjadi pemimpin adalah orang yang berasal dari keturunan Kitsune. Untuk dinasti ini, Konoha memiliki dua orang Jinchuuriki, ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Menma. Mereka berasal dari Ibu yang sama dengan ayah yang berbeda. Suatu hari salah satu diantara mereka akan menjadi seorang Kitsune yang akan memimpin Konoha. Tapi karena mereka dianggap masih belum mampu menjadi seorang pemimpin –dilihat dari kelakukan mereka kemarin- Tsunadelah yang mengisi posisi tersebut. Tapi ia tidak menyandang posisi Kitsune, melainkan hanya sebagai wali. Karena tsunade bukan keturunan Kitsune, maka dirinya tidak bisa menyandang nama tersebut.

Kitsune sebelumnya adalah Uzumaki Kushina, ibu dari kedua sang Jinchuuriki. Ia telah meninggal tidak lama setelah Menma lahir, dan ini berdampak kepada konoha. Kematian Kushina mebuat posisi Kitsune di perebutkan antara dua orang calon. karena inilah perselisihan selalu terjadi dan hal itu terus berlanjut sampai sekarang. Kemarin adalah salah satu akibat dari perselisihan mereka. Mereka bertarung begitu dahsyat yang berakibat cukup fatal dengan keadaan kedua jinchuuriki. Naruto terlempar sampai dimensi lain dan Menma terbaring tidak berdaya di rumah sakit.

Sungguh memusingkan.

Namun ada yang tidak bisa di percayai Tsunade. Pasalnya perkelahian antara dua pewaris Kyuubi –Jinchuuriki- kemarin, seharusnya menyisakan luka-luka berat yang akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk sembuh, bahkan dengan kekuatan kyuubi sekalipun. Ia masih ingat, tadi pagi ia sempat berkunjung ke rumah sakit tempat Menma di rawat, walau keadaannya sudah membaik, tetap saja ia masih belum mampu berjalan dengan kedua kakinya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sudah bisa sampai kemari dan bahkan mampu melakukan teleportasi. Padahal ia meyakini luka Naruto akan lebih parah karena dirinya bisa sampai terlempar kedunia manusia yang jelas-jelas berbeda dimensi.

Tapi sepertinya Naruto juga tidak tahu apa jawaban yang cocok dengan itu semua.

"Kau tau Naruto, aku sudah letih menghadapi kalian berdua. Kalian sebenarnya bersaudara, bukankah akan lebih baik jika kalian bersikap sebagai dua orang saudara pada umumnya?" Kata Tsunade.

Naruto mendengus melecehkan ketika kata 'bersaudara' di sebutkan oleh Tsunade. Ia memandang sinis kepada sang pemimpin konoha, sebelum mendesis dengan nada dingin. "Ia selalu menggangguku. Merebut apapun yang kumiliki. Dan perbuatannya kepada Hinata kemarin tidak bisa ku maafkan!"

Tsunade tidak mengatakan apapun, ia masih memandang Naruto dengan tatapan letih. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam memerhatikan, hanya memasang tampang datar. Walau ia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan permasalahan mereka, tapi dalam hati ia bisa memaklumi bagaimana perasaan Tsunade sekarang. Perkelahian dua bersaudara itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena memperebutkan seorang wanita. Yah kejadian yang sering terjadi di dunianya.

"Baa-chan kan tahu bahwa Hinata adalah orang yang di takdirkan untukku!" Naruto meminta dukungan.

Seorang Jinchuuriki memiliki kekuatan khusus. Ia bisa mengenali orang yang di takdirkan untuknya. Jika sudah begitu, maka siapapun orang itu akan menjadi pendamping sang Jinchuuriki kelak. Dan pendamping Naruto adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Tsunade masih tidak mengatakan apapun. Akhir-akhir ini Menma memang selalu berusaha mendekati Hinata. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk membahas masalah ini lebih jauh. Ia merasa terlalu tua untuk menengahi masalah remaja. Oleh karena itu ia lebih memilih untuk memusatkan perhatiannya kepada pemuda berambut raven yang masuk bersama Naruto tadi. Sekali lihat Tsunade tau bahwa Pemuda ini berasal dari dimensi lain.

"Bisa kau jelaskan mengapa pemuda ini bisa berada disini?" Tsunade mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Membuat Naruto mendesis keberatan, tapi menyerah juga.

"Ia adalah orang yang menemukanku." Jawab Naruto, ikut memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan dari kedua orang tersebut, memilih untuk menyembunyikannya dengan memasang tampang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Siapa namamu, anak muda?" Tanya Tsunade. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Sasuke." Jawabnya singkat. Ia tidak menemukan alasan untuk menyebutkan nama marganya, lagipula ia tidak ingin orang-orang itu tahu banyak tentang dirinya.

"Tenang saja, Baa-chan biar aku yang mengurusnya. Baachan bisa serahkan dia padaku." Sergah Naruto. kembali memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

Sasuke bergerak tidak tenang. Ia mengernyit kesal kepada pemuda blonde di sampingnya. Mengapa orang itu begitu bersemangat memutuskan segala hal yang menyangkut tentang dirinya?

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi disini. Aku bermaksud untuk tidak ikut campur lebih dalam dengan masalah kalian. Jadi bisakah aku di kembalikan ke duniaku? Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang kalian. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku." Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan segala beban di pikirannya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan setiap kata yang di ucapkan oleh ke dua orang itu, semakin banyak hal yang ia dengar semakin dalam pula dirinya terlibat dengan mereka. Dan berhubung ia bertemu dengan orang yang di duganya mempunyai kekuasaan tertinggi di sana, ini menjadi salah satu kesempatan emasnya.

Tsunade tidak menjawab, ia masih terlihat berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang untuk mempercayai Sasuke atau tidak. Dan sebelum Tsunade memutuskan, Naruto sudah mendahuluinya.

"Bukannya kami tidak percaya padamu, tapi kami tidak bisa mengambil resiko. Lagi pula membawamu kesini adalah pilihan yang cukup baik. Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian tinggal di istanamu yang super kecil itu?"

Sasuke kembali mengernyit tidak senang dengan perkataan Naruto. Apa sekarang si blonde itu sedang mengasihaninya? Memang benar ia kadang merasa kesepian, tapi tetap saja tinggal di dunia berbahaya ini sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya. Dan lagi pula ia tidak butuh rasa kasihan darinya.

"Tak ada yang perlu kalian khawatirkan. Di duniaku rubah berekor Sembilan itu hanya cerita dongeng belaka. Bisa di pastikan tidak akan ada orang yang percaya padaku." Kata Sasuke, tenang.

"Hei, aku benar-benar ada tahu!" Naruto protes seraya memukul dadanya sendiri.

Sasuke hanya memutar mata Onyxnya sebagai balasan bagi Naruto.

"Bagaimanapun juga apa yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya, kami tidak bisa mengambil resiko." Tsunade menengahi. Naruto langsung memamerkan cengirang kemenangannya pada Sasuke.

"Tapi-"

"Sampai aku menemukan keputusan yang tepat untukmu, aku ingin kau tinggal di sini. Tenang saja, kau akan di perlakukan dengan selayaknya." Ia menambahkan ketika Sasuke kembali bergerak tidak tenang di tempatnya.

Sasuke jelas tidak bisa menerimanya. Mereka tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap menahannya di tempat ini. Tapi apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan? ia tidak memiliki kekuatan istimewa untuk memaksa wanita berambut blonde itu untuk merubah keputusannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah ketika dua orang pelayan wanita mendatanginya dan mengarahkannya ke ruangan yang di persiapkan untuknya. Naruto masih tetap tinggal di tempat Tsunade, ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca. Terus memandang sang pemuda raven hilang dari pandangannya.

Di perjalanan Sasuke tidak begitu memerhatikan jalan apa yang di tempuhnya. Ia hanya mengikuti pelayan yang memimpinnya dalam diam. Kepalanya terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan bagaimana keadaannya nanti. Jelas ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya tinggal di tempat ini. Ia tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan orang-orang itu. Tinggal di tempat ini jauh lebih berbahaya dari tinggal bersama para yakuza. Walau kemampuan karatenya telah sampai sabuk hitam, ia merasa yakin bahwa hal itu tetap tidak begitu berguna di sini.

"Silahkan masuk, tuan."

Suara pelayan membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat. Salah satu pelayan membuka pintu itu dan menampilkan ruangan yang ukurannya dua kali lebih besar dari kamar Sasuke di apartemennya. Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan kekagumannya.

Ruangan itu terlihat begitu nyaman. Semuanya kontras dengan warna biru. Cat dinding, seprai, kursi, dan lain-lainnya di cat dengan warna yang sama. Ruangan ini juga tidak begitu banyak diisi oleh barang-barang, selain jam dinding dan lukisan pepohonan di tembok.

Sasuke mendengar suara pintu di tutup di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sendirian sekarang. Ada sebuah kimono berwarna hitam di atas ranjangnya. Sasuke meraihnya, lalu dengan cepat mengenakannya. Ia mengelus ranjangnya yang lembut dan membaringkan dirinya di sana.

Mungkin untuk sekarang ini, ia lebih baik beristirahat sebentar. Bagaimanapun juga, ia butuh tenaga untuk menghadapi hari esok. Ya, Kaburnya besok saja.

NaruSasu NaruSasu NaruSasu

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke tidur sepulas ini. Jauh dari segala mimpi buruk, dan rasa kekhawatiran yang sering membangunkannya di tengah malam. Ia berguling di dalam selimutnya yang hangat ketika cahaya matahari membuatnya silau. Kasurnya terasa dua kali lebih empuk dan bantalnya terasa dua kali lebih nyaman. Ia mengelus bantal gulingnya yang terasa lembut bagaikan bulu. Ya, bulu yang panjang dan berwarna kuning. Mengingatkannya kepada seseorang.

"_Shit!_" Umpat Sasuke spontan. Ia melemparkan dirinya ke belakang, menjauhi bantal gulingnya yang terasa begitu ganjil.

Mata Onyxnya membulat sempurna ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya sedang tertidur terlentang di sampingnya. Kimono tidurnya terbuka tepat di bagian dadanya menampilkan tubuh sixpacknya yang sempurna.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ia –yang sebenarnya sangat sensitive- tidak menyadari ke datangan pemuda brengsek itu. Dan kenapa juga orang ini tidur di sini? Apa dia tidak punya kamar sendiri?

"Oi?" Panggil Sasuke. Ia menendang pelan pinggang Naruto.

Tak ada respon.

"Woi?" Panggilnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih besar dan dengan tendangan yang lebih bertenaga.

Kembali tak ada respon.

"Cih, Menyebalkan." Bisik Sasuke, seraya melemparkan death glarenya kepada pemuda blonde yang kini sedang asyik memeluk guling.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan si blonde. Ia menganggap membangunkannya hanya akan membuatnya kerepotan.

Sasuke memperbaiki kimononya dan mengenakan sandal yang telah di siapkan untuknya. Ia sempat melirik Naruto sebentar, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar.

Banyak sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Sasuke ketika ia mengintip dari salah satu jendela. Ia bisa melihat perkebunan yang membentang sangat luas di sana, dan air mancur indah tepat di tengah-tengah perkebunan itu.

Hanya bergantung kepada _feeling_nya, Sasuke melangkah dari satu ruangan ke ruangan yang lain. Ia berlari-lari kecil melewati koridor panjang, dan berhenti tepat di depan gerbang besar, yang terbuka lebar, menampakkan birunya langit dan hijaunya pepohonan. Beberapa pelayan berjalan melewatinya, dan berbisik pelan kepada teman wanitanya dengan wajah yang merona merah. Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, pandangannya telah terjatuh ke arah ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah.

Ia belum pernah berkeliling di Istana, tapi ia ingat, Ibunya pernah menceritakan tentang seorang Kitsune yang tinggal dengan seorang pangeran di dalam istananya. Sebagian besar cerita masa kecilnya itu sesuai dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang. Bukan sang Kitsunenya, tapi latar tempatnya yang sangat pas. Kursi panjang yang di ceritakan Ibunya sebagai tempat Kitsune menghabiskan waktunyapun ada di tempat itu.

Sasuke berjalan melewati air mancur, yang menyembur indah ke atas langit. Ia masuk ke dalam pepohonan rindang yang di penuhi dengan kicauan burung. Sasuke melangkah dan terus melangkah. Rasa keingintahuannya memanggilnya untuk menjelajahi sampai dimana pepohonan ini akan berakhir.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, ia di hentikan oleh pagar batu yang memanjang memberi batas. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, Istana megah itu kini tak terlihat lagi, hanya ujung menaranya yang bisa di tangkap oleh mata Onyx Sasuke. Sasuke mengintip dari celah-celah pagar. Tak ada perbedaan antara pepohonan di dalam dengan yang di luar semuanya terlihat sama saja.

"Dasar idiot! Mengapa kau tidak pernah melakukannya dengan benar!"

Suara dari arah belakang Sasuke, sukses mebuatnya terlonjak dari tempatnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang gadis sedang memukul kepala seorang pemuda. Dari mana mereka muncul? Sasuke tidak tahu.

"Aku kan hanya meleset sedikit, tidak perlu memukul kepalaku, dasar wanita kasar!" Sang lelaki mendesis, tidak terima. Ia memelototi sang wanita.

"Kepalamu memerlukan pukulanku, agar bisa bekerja dengan benar!" Balas si Wanita membalas melotot.

Sasuke diam mematung melihat pertengkaran sepasang kekasih tersebut. Ada sesuatu hal yang membuat jantung Sasuke ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Faktanya dua orang itu terlihat tak asing di matanya. Bukan wajahnya, tapi pakaiannya. Sang Wanita berambut merah panjang, mengenakan baju kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih dengan rok mini. Sang Pria berambut putih mengenakan tentop ungu dan celana jeans di pinggulnya. Mereka tampak berasal dari dunia Sasuke.

Kedua pasangan itu menoleh kearah Sasuke, ketika Sasuke mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kau Siapa?" Tanya si pemuda.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Ia memandang sepatu kets yang di gunakan si pemuda dengan bergairah. Jika mereka berasal dari dunianya, mereka pasti tau bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini.

"Apa kau berasal dari dimensi lain?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" Si pemuda bertanya balik.

"Bisa kau beritahu aku bagaimana caranya ke sana?"

"Oh, itu mudah saja, kau tinggal bertelepor- Ouch! _fuck_! Karin, apa masalahmu!" Si pemuda memandang jengkel gadis di sebelahnya. Ia mengelus kepalanya yang tadi di pukul si gadis secara mendadak.

"Apa kau juga berasal dari dunia sana?" gadis itu tidak menghiraukan si Pemuda. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan antusias, senang, sekaligus _mupeng_.

Sasuke mengerling gadis berambut merah. Ada rona merah di pipi wanita itu, ketika mata Onyx Sasuke bertemu langsung dengan matanya. "Iya, aku berasal dari sana. Kau bisa mengantarku ke sana?"

Gadis bernama Karin itu, membuka mulutnya lalu kembali menutupnya. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir cepat.

"Ya, tentu aku bisa mengantarmu." Katanya akhirnya.

Ia melangkah mendekat ke Sasuke, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke. "Tapi sebelumnya kita harus pergi dari tempat ini." Katanya . Lalu menarik Sasuke bersamanya, meninggalkan si Pemuda yang memandang mereka dengan alis berkedut menahan amarah.

"Dasar cewek genit! Liat lelaki tampan langsung bertingkah!"

Selanjutnya mereka habiskan dengan berjalan. Gadis berkacamata dan berambut merah yang masih asyik bergelayut di tangannya sangat antusias menceritakan tentang Konoha padanya. Setelah sebelumnya ia dengan mudahnya menerima jawaban "Hanya tersesat" Sasuke, ketika menanyakan mengapa tepatnya ia bisa berada di sini.

Berkat dirinya, Sasuke jadi tahu beberapa hal tentang Konoha. Tentang Kitsune, Jinchuuriki, dan segala hal yang menyangkut Konoha.

"Sempat terjadi keributan besar ketika Kitsune yang sebelumnya meninggal. Yah tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya, sang Jinchuuriki Narutopun masih sangat kecil saat itu. Tsunade-sama yang merupakan wali dari kedua putranya terpaksa diangkat menjadi wali Kitsune. Tapi kurasa masa jabatannya akan segera berakhir, mengingat Naruto sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyandang nama Kitsune." Karin berkicau dengan riang. "Tidak ada calon terbaik selain Naruto. Ia adalah Jinchuuriki yang sangat ideal."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun. Ia bohong jika cerita ini tidak menarik perhatiannya, sesungguhnya cerita ini sama sekali tidak asing di telinganya. Ibunyapun pernah menceritakan hal yang sama, tentang Kitsune yang memilih mati menyusul lelaki yang sangat di sayanginya. Walau Ia tidak yakin apa cerita ini berhubungan atau tidak.

Ia akhirnya mengerti tentang perbedaan antara Jinchuuriki dan Kitsune. Semua rubah berekor Sembilan memiliki kekuatan untuk merubah diri menjadi manusia, dan mereka di sebut Jinchuuriki. Lalu Jinchuuriki yang memimpin Konoha barulah di sebut Kitsune. Jadi selama ini ia salah telah menganggap Naruto sebagai Kitsune.

"Tapi sejujurnya aku kasian dengan Menma. Ia tidak sempurna dan dianggap pembawa sial. Yah bukan salahnyakan jika dirinya bukan berdarah murni."

"Mulutmu itu seharusnya di lakban, Karin! Supaya tidak asal bicara seperti itu." Si pemuda yang dari tadi ikut berjalan di sampingnya memandang rekan se teamnya dengan jengkel. Faktanya semua rahasia Konoha telah ia bocorkan kepada pemuda asing yang baru di temuinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Karin menatap balik pemuda bergigi runcing tersebut. Ia mengernyit tidak senang, "Jangan ikut campur, Suigetsu! Untuk apa kau mengikuti kami!"

"Aku juga harus memberi laporan kepada Orochimaru, gadis idiot!" balas Suigetsu. Ia memelototi Karin yang juga melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya.

Sasuke memanfaatkan hal itu untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Karin. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan menyadari bahwa istana kini sudah tak terlihat lagi. Berapa lama ia telah berjalan? Entahlah, ia merasa telah berjalan cukup jauh. Ia harus cepat-cepat pergi sebelum mereka menyadari dirinya yang menghilang.

"Kapan tepatnya kau akan membawaku kembali?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang di besarkan. berusaha mengalahkan dua suara lain yang saling menyindir satu sama lain.

Karin menoleh ke Sasuke, lalu berkata dengan nada yang di lembut-lembutkan. "Aku harus pergi ke tempat Orochimaru dulu. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu, Ne? Sasuke-kun."

NaruSasu NaruSasu NaruSasu

Naruto terbangun ketika mendengar suara seseorang menyebut namanya. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya, lalu menatap seorang gadis berambut panjang yang berdiri di dekatnya. Mata Lavendernya menatap Naruto dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Nii-san bilang kau telah kembali." Perempuan itu berkata dengan suara pelan. Matanya bergetar melihat Naruto yang duduk di ranjangnya.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto bergumam. Ia menggaruk rambut blondenya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Kejadian kemarin sepertinya membuatnya lupa untuk memberitahukan kedatangannya kepada gadis itu.

"A-aku segera mencarimu ketika Neji mengatakannya padaku, tapi aku tidak menemukanmu dimanapun. Pelayan bilang kau ti-tidur disini." Jelas Hinata. Ia terlihat seperti ingin menanyakan beberapa hal kepada Naruto. Namun ada sesuatu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya. Ia merasa senang ketika mendengar Naruto telah kembali, ia langsung berlari menuju kamar Naruto untuk melihatnya kosong tak tersentuh. Lalu sebuah bisikan terdengar dari kejauhan. Beberapa pelayan menyebutkan tentang seseorang yang dibawa bersama Naruto. dan bagaimana sang Jinchuuriki itu memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk tidur bersama orang asing itu.

"A-apa ka-u baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa. Bertemu dengan Hinata memang selalu membuatnya sedikit canggung. Tapi tetap saja ada rasa bersalah ketika melihat mata lavender itu menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan." Sahut Naruto. Ia memamerkan cengiran khasnya untuk menenangkan sang gadis.

Hinata membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Jika di perhatikan Naruto memang terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi ada sesuatu hal yang masih membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas dengan lega. Ia teringat dengan pembicaraan para pelayan yang begitu mengagumi keindahan sang pemuda asing. Walau ia merasa dirinya tak cukup pantas untuk menyimpan perasaan seperti ini, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menahannya. Ia merasa cemburu.

"Hinata chan apa kau tidak melihat Sasuke?" Naruto mengerling sisinya yang kosong, lalu mata birunya menyapu segala ruangan untuk mencari dimana tepatnya pemuda raven itu berada, namun hasilnya nihil.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menunduk dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada. Jadi pemuda itu bernama Sasuke.

"Ck, kemana dia?" Gumam Naruto lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan memperbaiki Kimononya. Ia membuka gorden jendela untuk kembali mencari. Namun hanya para pelayan yang terlihat sedang mondar-mandir di luar.

"Na-Naruto, a-aku ingin minta ma-"

"Hinata chan, kita bicara nanti saja. Ok?" Naruto mengelus kepala Hinata sekilas, lalu berlari ke luar ruangan. Meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan penuh keterkejutan. Ia bisa mendengar suara Naruto yang berbicara dengan pelayan di depan pintu untuk menanyakan tentang Sasuke.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto mementingkan orang lain selain dirinya. Uzumaki Naruto adalah pemuda yang dicintainya. Ia adalah orang yang baik hati dan selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Rasanya ia tidak rela membaginya kepada orang lain, tapi Hinata tidak punya kekuasaan apapun untuk memaksakan perasaannya, ia bukan siapa-siapa.

NaruSasu NaruSasu NaruSasu

Sasuke berdiri di tempatnya dengan gelisah. Ia berada di ruangan aneh dengan cahaya remang-remang. Beberapa toples kaca berisi hewan-hewan reptileberjajar rapi di dalam lemari. Tak ada lukisan, tak ada ornamen mengkilat seperti yang bisa di temukannya di istana. Ruangan itu lebih terlihat seperti ruang laboratorium tempat para ahli melakukan eksperimen-eksperimen menjijikkan. Dan sang ahli itu sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Orochimaru-sama. Kami telah kembali." Kata Karin.

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh ke arahnya dan langsung menancapkan matanya pada Sasuke. Ada keterkejutan yang muncul ketika ia melihat Sasuke untuk pertama kali. Sasuke mengernyit, ketika lidah panjang berair keluar dari mulut lelaki berambut panjang itu dan menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Kalian membawa tamu?" Ia berkata dengan suara serak. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi. Ia bilang ia berasal dari Tokyo. Aku berjanji akan-" kata-katanya terhenti ketika Orochimaru mengangkat satu tangannya untuk membuatnya diam.

Lelaki yang berusia tidak mudah lagi itu, mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya seakan mengerti sesuatu. matanya yang seperti mata ular menatap Sasuke dengan bergairah.

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apapun padaku. Aku tahu siapa tepatnya pemuda ini." Ia berkata dengan misterius. Tak sedikitpun ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke.

"Ternyata masih tersisa satu, sang Uchiha muda." Desisnya.

Dan secara mendadak tubuh Sasuke terasa kaku. Ia berdiri di tempatnya tak mampu bergerak. Apa yang di lakukannya padanya? Bibir Sasuke tak bisa di gerakkan, keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Seperti ada tali yang mengikat tubuhnya mencegahnya untuk bergerak. Ia sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

"Orochimaru-sama? Apa yang anda lakukan?" Karin menatap tuannya, khawatir.

Ia terus memanggil nama tuannya, yang kini memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan liar dan penuh kekaguman.

"Ini keberuntunganku bisa menemukan Uchiha disini." Bisiknya. Ia menjulurkan tangan dinginnya untuk mengelus pipi Sasuke. "Jangan takut anak muda, kau terlalu berharga untuk di lukai."

Sasuke bisa merasakan tangan dingin itu mengelus pipinya. Setiap sentuhan membuatnya lemah, ia seperti menarik keluar semua tenaganya.

_**Brak.**_Terdengar suara pintu di banting. Spontan semua perhatian beralih ke arah keributan itu. Bertepatan dengan itu, tali tak terlihat yang mengikat Sasuke terlepas dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin.

Sasuke mencengkram jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat. Nafasnya terasa sesak. Tempat macam apa ini? Kekuatan mistik apa tadi? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Sasuke membuatnya pusing dan mual.

"Kau tidak perlu mendobrak pintu itu segala!" Terdengar suara Suigetsu dari kejauhan. Sepertinya ada tamu tak di undang yang telah memaksa masuk.

Tbc

Fiuuuh

Fic satu ini memang agak rumit. Jadi jika ada yang tidak di mengerti silahkan tanyakan kepada saya.

Kelanjutan cerita ada di tangan Reader.

Mind to review?


End file.
